


hundred.

by americhanos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americhanos/pseuds/americhanos
Summary: a hundred dollars was not the price he expected for his happiness.or, changbin is a bored college student that one day randomly purchased felix on ebay, a human robot that conquers anyone's heart.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	hundred.

the mailman knocked on his door three times before leaving a huge box in front of his apartment’s door. changbin brought it inside as soon as he saw the man drive away and placed it in the middle of the living room. he could tell from the package it was taller than him (which, honestly, made him a bit jealous; even modern machines had the privilege of height, why couldn’t he?) but couldn’t wait to open it up.

huge letters spelling ‘FELIX’ were printed on the side of the box, and that was about all changbin could understand since everything was in pure english. he had no idea what the real purpose of this artifact was, if he was being honest. it had had happened on the most boring day changbin could remember. he had no plans at all, he didn’t even have homework left to do at that point, which was even more rare considering he was an engineering major. such a random day called for random actions and decisions. so, he started browsing ebay until he found a random user selling what was described as a ‘human robot’ and ‘a one in a time offer’. not that he hated his existence at that moment (well, maybe a little bit since his professors didn’t seem to care about his mental health and kept throwing projects at him), but he could use a little boost to his life. when he pressed the confirmation button, there was no going back, and he had waited a whole month before finally receiving the robot.

inside was what could be the most beautiful ‘thing’ anyone could have built, according to changbin’s thoughts. there stood a blonde boy made out of metal and wires. whoever designed this one must have been a genius. its face features were perfectly matched, but what caught changbin’s attention were its cheeks covered in tiny freckles; there was so much attention and care put into it. his eyes were still closed, and his eyelashes softly brushed his skin. his hair looked almost real, fine and soft. he was wearing a simple white shirt paired with black skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers. but even then, the boy looked ethereal and innocent. how was he not worth millions of dollars or put in a museum? changbin had no idea what was the reason he was sold so easily.

after a few hours of translating most of the instruction booklet to korean, changbin finally found the right batteries to insert, one behind each of the boy’s ears; and the buttons to press, on his shoulders. to his disappointment, nothing seemed to happen in the first couple of minutes, not a movement, not a sound. it must have been sold broken, probably the reason the old owner didn’t want him anymore. what a fool, changbin thought of himself. he waited for a few more minutes, and with no results, frustrated changbin decided to leave the living room to go watch tv in his own room. but as he was about to enter, a strong deep voice scared his soul out of his body.  
“hello! i am felix! what is your name?”

changbin turned around immediately only to find the boy’s eyes focused on him and waiting patiently for an answer. on one hand, he wasn’t scammed. on the other more important hand…the boy was speaking english. fuck. changbin’s english skills were not good, like at all, zero, negative. the only words he understood from that were ‘hello’ and ‘felix’ which also did not help his case.

“umm, hi?”

“hello! i am felix! what is your name?” the robot repeated and pointed at changbin.

“oh, um, me- changbin,” he guessed he was asked to introduce himself.

“nice to meet you changbin! you have successfully been added to felix’s friend list!”

felix’s accent seemed familiar, but it was definitely not american as he did not sound like the western movies on netflix. in any case, changbin only knew one english speaker in this whole town, maybe he would be able to read the instructions better and change the settings for him. yes, it was time to call chan for help.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo, if you got to the end of the first chapter thank you so much!! this is my first ever fic so i am pretty nervous and sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes, i am not a professional but i wanted to do this for fun hhh.


End file.
